Theoretical considerations based on pharmacokinetic data, studies of cisplatin and thiotepa done in adults, and recent in vitro data, suggests that the combination would be synergistic, and efficacious against pediatric cancer where individual drugs are not. The present study plan uses a standard phase I design.